


End of an Era

by DRN002



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRN002/pseuds/DRN002
Summary: After the outbreak of Roboenza, all sentient machine life is ordered to be destroyed or lobotomized. But Roll manages to escape this fate. How will she fare? What will she do?





	1. DynaMan Battle

A flash of light and a loud bang echoed from DynaMan’s hands, a loud explosion knocking our hero, Megaman, hero to the masses, forward to his knees. “Rock, Are you alright?!” It was Roll, Mega Man’s sister and mission control. “Yea, I’m alright. Just temporarily blinded,” He said while he got back to his feet and remarked “You missed.” “Wasn’t aiming for ya,” replied DynaMan while laughing pointing behind Mega Man. He quickly turned around to see a large sign falling towards him. He managed to dodge, landing on the ground just in front of where the sign fell. 

“It was almost too easy.” DynaMan laughed, grabbing Megaman by the collar and pulling him up to the much taller bots’ eye level. Mega Man was quiet, his eyes closed, before suddenly opening them and spluttering out a small cough. “I’ll make this quick, alright kid?” DynaMan said, holding up a stick of dynamite intending to shove it in Mega Man’s mouth. “I’m...Not done yet…” Mega Man managed to mutter. He mustered his remaining energy to switch to his Force Field power, courtesy of Volt Man, and activate it. DynaMan dropped Mega Man, and the stick of dynamite he was holding exploded, annihilating the robot. 

“Drat, You’ll pay for this Mega Man! I will defeat you!” Princesa called, unconvincingly while hopping into a convenient getaway car. Princesa, real name Nova Takahashi, was a rabid fangirl. Not of Mega Man, but instead, Dr. Wily. After the former’s passing last year, she decided to insert herself into the spotlight and use her dad’s money to fund a line of robots barely stronger than a blender. They each had spectacular powers which were very nice when copied, but barely put up any fight. 

Mega Man stood up, dusting himself up and looking at the damage. Thankfully, it wasn’t too bad. Well, except that sign but...Anyway, he quickly teleported back to the lab, where Roll jumped up from her chair to make sure he wasn’t badly hurt. Their creator, Dr. Thomas Light, was in the other room on the phone. After he hung up, he walked back into the lab to see the duo talking, oblivious. He took a deep breath, and began to speak. 

“I have some very bad news I need to tell you two. Please, sit down.” 

“It isn’t fair! We’ve done so much for humanity!” Roll protested, Light nodding. Rock had his head in his hands, not quite understanding the situation but fully understanding his time was almost over. Light leaned in, and began to whisper to the two.

The Light household was in shambles for months afterwards. After the outbreak of Dr Wily’s roboenza virus, politicians decided to start rallying against advanced robotics. Of course, it took a few years but mass hysteria killed the former multi-billion dollar field. A new law was imposed, making it so formerly sentient robots had to have “updates” performed, stripping all sentience and making them into little more than household appliances. The alternative option was allow cops to take them and send into special recycling centers to be used in new machinery. Anyone caught using former versions of the software, along with sharing or distributing, were to be fined and possibly given jail time. 

This, of course, greatly shocked upset Dr. Light. Rock and Roll were his faithful lab assistants, a son and a daughter he made with his own hands. Having to either effectively lobotomize or kill his children was something he could not bear to do. So, he took a note from his old colleagues play book and he had to hide them. . He had already built a variety of pods containing his magnum opus, X, and further upgrades in case need be. So it was a simple case of assembling the pods, and getting them in. 

This would not come to fruition, however as he delayed putting them in the pods until the last possible day, and the police decided to send an officer over, just make sure he was doing what he was told to do. Light was able to stall the agent long enough to seal Roll into her pod and produce a box of convincingly fake parts, however he was unable to do the same with Rock. The officer saw right through Light in his scheme as his suspicions were confirmed. However, he didn’t know Roll was already sealed in a pod which was teleported into a room just under the lab, which happened to be near Light’s other precious creation, X’s pod.

Rock was forcibly taken away from Light, the officer unaware and uncaring he was in fact taking away the Mega Man who had saved him from enslavement under Dr. Wily. Doctor Light unfortunately passed on the next day due to a lethal combination of old age and heartbreak, age XX on July 7th, 20XX. 

Doctor Light’s Lab was thoroughly searched to see if anyone else was hiding, and later abandoned and quarantine. All other bots, Eddie, Rush, Tango, Auto, etc were teleported to a similar underground chamber to live the rest of their days in peace. Rumor has it, just maybe, one of them is even still functioning. But that’s all hearsay and rumor. No one knows if it’s true, the truth died with Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || NOTES!||
> 
>  
> 
> 【⚙︎】I've been working on this one for a few days. The concept came from me watching Twitch's time skimmer videos, and wondering how Roll would fit with everything taken away. What will she do? Wait for the next chapter! Either it's coming in the next few days or...never.


	2. Initialization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roll gets rebuilt.

The lab became home mostly to vandals and insects over the years. When the lab was abandoned, people bought the expensive hardware Light had but left around a lot of stuff they considered to be worthless, or too heavy to move. These ultimately would accelerate the building’s downfall, as the rotting wood used to support the lab just couldn’t hold it anymore and it began to collapse in on itself. This included the underground portion containing the capsules.

 

X’s capsule survived unscathed, however, Roll’s capsule took the brunt of the cave in. The pod was destroyed, Roll crushed. Thankfully, she was still powered off so she didn’t feel it.

 

This was not the end however, for Roll. After Dr. Cain lead an excavation of Dr Light’s lab and discovered X, and the world began to get back into advanced robotics, a research paper was discovered from Dr. Light on the ethics of sentient robots. In this paper, it was found that he made mention of having 2 robotic children, Rock and Roll. This was brought to X’s attention, and he declined having knowledge of either. 

 

The scientific world was content in thinking that these two robots were lost to the sands of time. It was thought that everything that could have been found in the carcass of Light Labs was found, and nothing else was there. However, one person wasn’t convinced. His name was Dr. Rozner, and he had a gut feeling that something was missing. So, he was allowed to bring a small excavation team as long as he paid for it out of pocket, which he did.

 

Excavation took place for several hours, and eventually found something small. A shard of glass, the same type used in X’s tube. With that, the remnants of the capsule containing Roll was discovered and retrieved. 

 

She was in rough shape, Rozner thought to himself. “Thankfully, the cave in prevented things like moisture and insects, but her inner circuitry must be almost unsalvageable.” he said, trying to keep on the bright side. He decided to do some poking around and were able to locate several chips that were still functional, and one in particular contained a partial archive of her source code. It was mostly complete, but some portions were corrupted. 

 

Rozner decided that he was out of his league, after all he wasn’t a Reploid scientist. He merely was intrigued by them, but not enough to learn to code.

 

Roll was passed off to the team that reverse-engineered X into the now commonplace Reploids. After initial legal troubles, it was decided that she did not meet the criteria to be considered a “Reploid”, namely that she was initially built before X. Along with this, she was considered a robot with great historical importance. 

 

After the legal hassles were cleared up, the team got to work rebuilding. Or, redesigning more like, as she was 100 years old and none of her components were made in the past XX years. They attempted to stick as close to what they could see, but it was always slightly different. She was a little bit taller, though only to about a quarter of a foot. Her skin was a slightly different shade, her dress a new design. The largest alteration removed was the removal of an off switch, with was initially located on her shoulder blade. This was removed and replaced with a simple remote. They decided to keep the remote in case she somehow turns maverick, which would make curing her easier. 

 

Software was another hurdle. While the source code was very useful, major sections of it needed to be rewritten due to it’s archaic qualities, compared to X. In fact, for ease, significant portions of X’s code exist in Roll’s new software. 

 

Another useful thing that was able to be recovered was the entirety of Roll’s memories. It was determined that these would be important historically, as they could literally re-watch events through her eyes. A copy of these memories were given back to Roll, with all new software to create new ones as well as old ones. 

 

However, they decided to keep her original exoskeleton for historical purposes as a display piece. That’s what they were planning, they had this under wraps for months and they wanted to shock the world with another bot from exactly where X came from. 

 

After 9 months hard at work, They finally decided that her hardware and software were at the point where they could finally officially turn her on for the first time. Of course, in case anything went wrong, they had a few security guards and she was hooked up to a variety of diagnostic machines in case she burst on fire or something.

 

Dr. Rozner was brought in for the ceremonial initial power on of Roll. A few staff members were recording the event for later use. Here it was, the big moment. Time seemed to stand still, everyone was holding their breath as he pressed the power button.

 

Nothing. Her circuitry whirred to life, but she didn’t move a muscle. A large sigh of disappointment erupted in the room, and they began to walk over to the machine to begin the debugging process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter came out as good as the last one. But, whatever. We still have at least 2 chapters.
> 
> This one had no proof reading cuz I couldn't get anyone in time....rip


	3. Rock and Roll

CHAPTER 3 - Rock and Roll.

Roll fluttered her eyes open, darting her eyes around the room. She opened her mouth, attempting to speak. But no voice came out, she was speechless. She was feeling a variety of emotions, mainly confusion.

She finally managed to start speaking, and in a meager, quiet, and shy voice she simply asked “Where am I?” 

Dr. Rozner stood beside the table she was on, filled with a sense of relief and excitement that she was operational. A round of cheers went amongst the room, as they gave each other miscellaneous gestures of excitement.

“Why is everyone laughing?” Roll asked, beginning to frown.

“There’s….A lot to explain. But it’s amazing we got you working again!” Rezner replied, tone excited.

“Working..again? Was I nonfunctional?” Roll asked, confused.

“Yes. You were destroyed in a landslide. However, enough of you remained we were able to bring you back to life!” Rozner replied.

“A landslide? B-but...I..Light…” Roll muttered, falling unconscious once again. A round of groans went around the room, as they thought there was an issue with the hardware being overloaded. However, a quick reading of her code at the time of the shutdown reveals it to be a built in function. When in great emotional strain, immediately go back into a recharging state. Odd, but it was likely added by Light to make Roll seem more human, or something…? 

It was not long until she came to again. But to her it felt like weeks. Her last few moments with Light kept playing on loop, here neural pathways slowly reconnecting. When she next woke up, it was about an hour later. 

She was in the same stark room. She was hit by a sudden burst, that something was missing. She recalled the plans, Rock and Roll would be in twin capsules. That was it, Rock was missing!

She jumped forward in startle, an attendant coming over to try and calm her down. “Mega! Where is Mega!” she cried, voice distressed. 

Doing some quick thinking, one of the scientists made the connection. Mega, Mega Man X. Based on a limited knowledge of the past, he quickly concluded that was the person Roll was asking for. After some reassurance, she calmed down, a wave of relief brushing over her.

But little did she know, her hopes would be crushed soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||NOTES!||
> 
> It’s been a while. Sorry. Muse. Next update should be very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> || NOTES!||
> 
>  
> 
> 【⚙︎】I've been working on this one for a few days. The concept came from me watching Twitch's time skimmer videos, and wondering how Roll would fit with everything taken away. What will she do? Wait for the next chapter! Either it's coming in the next few days or...never.
> 
> Update 7/7/18: Story updated a bit, thanks to Reploid Revo (Twitch) for proof reading. Check his channel, he's a cool duder. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1GeLU2EbtqUJjCB1tifgdg


End file.
